Wilt and Blush
Wilt and Blush[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/347050267109363713 Monty Oum's Twitter] are Adam Taurus' weapons of choice. Wilt is a red sword and Blush is a rifle that also functions as a scabbard. In "Seeing Red", Wilt is thrown into the river by Yang Xiao Long, and Blush falls into the river with Adam after he is defeated and killed by Yang and Blake Belladonna in the same episode. Description Wilt is a red-colored version of a traditional Japanese chokutō, and Blush is a rifle that also functions as a scabbard. Blush serves as a sheath for Wilt, and the sword itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Wilt is unsheathed, Blush's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding a greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Wilt's blade is red and slightly longer than average in length. Blush While Blush's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock is decorated with Adam's "Wilt" logo. As Wilt covers and blocks the barrel of Blush, Blush is unable to fire normally until Wilt is unsheathed. Adam was able to fire seven rounds from Blush without reloading during the "Black" Trailer. Although small and seemingly lightweight, Blush's component is capable of automatic fire, and Wilt is used in Iaijutsu style, quickly drawing the sword for a strike and then sheathing it again. The range of Blush is subject to debate; while, like any firearm, it should be capable of firing at a variety of distances, Adam only seems to fire it from a point-blank or close range. Wilt Wilt has been shown to be capable of trailing fire when Adam swings it. The first time it is seen doing this is during the "Black" Trailer. This is likely possible because the blade of Wilt looks to be made out of red Dust infused metal, or red Dust itself. Adam uses Wilt in conjunction with his Semblance, both in blocking attacks and executing his Semblance's offensive move. Trivia *Monty Oum had stated that his design for Wilt and Blush was based on Kagura's sword from the anime series Ga-Rei: Zero.Monty Oum's Twitter *Wilt and Blush have a rose theme, where Wilt refers to a wilting rose and Blush refers to the color of a rose. This connects with Adam's wilting rose emblem, which appears on Blush, just above the trigger. * Adam and his weapon underwent a character re-design sometime during the development of the "Black" Trailer. In behind-the-scenes footage released by former RWBY animator Shane Newville on his Vine account, an earlier version of Wilt can be seen. It had a black blade that glowed gold when making a strike that trailed fire, and it was carried diagonally across his back rather than at his side. **Blake has a sketch of Adam carrying his weapon on his back, as shown in "Best Day Ever". References Category:Weapons Category:Items